Milpheria Gremory
Milpheria Gremory is a devil from the Gremory Clan and a 2nd year high school student in Kaisei Academy. She is the daughter of Hyoudou Issei and Rias Gremory. Appearance Milpheria is a beautiful young girl with white skin, crimson red eyes and a buxom figure. Her body measurements are B94-W55-H87. Her body weight is kg. Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair, which she inherited from her mother and is the trademark of the Gremory Clan, that reaches down to her thighs. Milpheria has also inherited her mother's large breasts. She mostly has her hair in a ponytail but there are times where she lets her hair loose. Her height is 1,70cm. She mostly wears her school uniform. Milpheria is also seen wearing a black uniform akin to a battle gear. Personality To be announced History To be announced Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Milpheria was born with exceptional demonic power comparable to Ultimate-Class Devils. She has inherited the Power of Destruction from her mother. Being the child of Rias and Issei, Milpheria's demonic powers are equal to 4 Original Satans and possibly transcending them. Upon utilizing her demonic power of destructions, a large area around her starts shaking to the point that everything crumbles around her. * Power of Destruction (滅びの力, Horobi no Chikara): A type of demonic energy that allows her to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease. She is further able to control the shape and power of the technique such as creating multiple lances to lessen the destructive force yet increase the range and speed of her attack. She can also create a shield that disintegrates anything that touches it. ** Destruction Clone: Milpheria manipulates her Power of Destruction into a compression of large amounts of demonic power to create a clone of herself. The clone is purely made of Power of Destruction. The clone can use some of the basic skills of Milpheria's and upon contact with the enemy, it explodes releasing a very large amount of Power of Destruction. She can create more than one clone to a limit of 3 clones. ** Extinction Rain: Milpheria gathers an immense amount of Power of Destruction and creates a large cloud in the sky, where small lances made of Power of Destruction rain down to a large area. ** Extinguished Star Kai: Milpheria's ultimate one-hit kill technique inherited from her mother and modified it herself. Milpheria manipulates her Power of Destruction into a compression of unimaginable amounts of demonic power; takes the form of an enormous sphere with a mixture of crimson and black aura radiating from inside of it that launches it toward her enemies in a slow velocity. It has the ability of a magnetic force; pulling the enemies towards it and get disintegrated by the latter similar to a black hole. With the modification she made, the speed it moves is 3 times faster and the power increased by fivefold. Infinity Drive: A new form Milpheria gained from tapping into Ophis' power inside her. This is due to the fact that her body has traits of Great Red's flesh as she is Issei's daughter, which enables Milpheria to temporarily borrow Ophis' power. In this form she grows 2 large black dragon wings, a dragon tail and 2 black dragon horns on her head. She is also enveloped in a black aura. Apocalypse Drive: A new form Milpheria gained from tapping into Great Red's power inside her. In this form she grows 4 crimson dragon wings with swords at their edge. She is also equipped with a mask on her face. In this form she is able to access the dreams of others and manipulate them. She is also enveloped in a crimson aura. Immense Speed, Strength and Defense: Due to the difficult training Milpheria was put into by her mother and Azazel, she has reached the same level as Kiba when it comes to speed, Xenovia when it comes to strength and Rossweisse when it comes to defense. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Milpheria is very skilled at hand-to-hand combat. She was trained thoroughly by her uncle. Master Swordsman: Milpheria is an immensely skilled swordsman. Due to her rigorous sparring with Xenovia and Kiba, she can now fight equally against them. Stealth Expert: Milpheria has learned how to mask her presence to allow to remain undetected. Flight: Being a Devil, Milpheria can fly using her wings. Equipment Ascandal: Milpheria's main weapon. A holy sword that was created by the 3 Factions solely for Milpheria. It is the fusion of Durandal and Ascalon. It has the abilities of both swords. It can also extend the length of the blade to a maximum of 6 meters. Trivia * Milpheria is based on Elesis from Elsword Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters